Sylvains Bet For Love
by amzy
Summary: Sylvain makes a bet with an American about him and her relationship, never expecting it to go further then her becoming a crazed fan girl over him, and he thinks of her as another person to sleep with fast and be done with. Soon it will be PG13.
1. Default Chapter

Pain sat in the 3rd row at the house show. Her and her best friend Serinity were more excited then ever! They cheered for those they liked and booed for those they didn't. Paine was having the time of her life, when just then Serinity decided that she had to go to the bathroom. "What? But then, we'll miss someone!" Paine told Serinity. "I know but i realy have to go! Please!" Serinity said dragging Pain along to the bathroom with her. Pain anxiously waited outside Serenity's stall. "hey you almost done in there? I realy want to get back!" Pain said playing with her John Cena lock that hung from her neck. "Yes, miss impaitent Serinity said mouthing off to Pain. As soon as Pain heared the toilet flush she got ready to run back to her seat. "I hope i get to see Eugene tonight." Said Serinity, she realy liked Eugene, she thought he was pretty funny. Just then as they sat down they heard the music that Pain prayed not to hear. "Every one please rise forthe Canadian National Anthem!" Sylvain started There was only 4 people standing, one of them being Pain.Right in the middle of it Pain decides to shout "You Suck! You Suck!" That dragged Sylvain'sattention to her. As he layed eyes upon her he saw th most preciouse girl he's ever seen. She had hair that went black on top to red on bottem, she had lightgreen/blueeyes, a nose and lip peircing. Just then he heard Eugene and William Regel's theme music come on. But Sylvain couldnt take his eyes off this girl. He smirked and pointed to herthen in the back. For some reason she seemed to understand, where as every one else thought diffrent and payed no attention to it. "Hey Rob, I'll be right back." Said Sylvain running back in before Rob could protest. "Hey, Serinity,I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Paine was scarred as she went back to where the superstares were.

"So you think I suck eh?" Sylvain said smirking at the younger girl. Pain pushed her fear away as she told him "I can't stand you." "Well, I can't stand most Americans. But I bet you 50." Sylvain started. "50.00 for what?" Pain asked intrested a little bit more. "I bet you 50.00 that by the end of this weekend, you'll be head over heels about me." Sylvain stuck out his hand. "Deal." They each said sticking out there hands in a promising shake. "Now, tomorrow, I'll be over your house at 9:00 am. As soon as you give me your number and address." She held his phone number shakingly in her hand. Pain quickly put the paper in her pocket and couldnt focus on anything but Sylvain the rest of the night. Pain awoke to the phone ringing. Instead of getting it she decided to let her mom take care of it and rolled over to go back to sleep. "Sweetie? Time to get up, you have a phone call. New boy friend i think?" Her mom antagonized handing her the phone. "MOM! You know Brandon and I broke up!" She snarled rather annoyed that her mom would bring up such a stupid and touchy subject like that.

"HELLO?" Pain yelled into the phone a little angry to be woken up before 12:00 pm. "WHAT! Sylvain? Where are you? WHAT! Can you atleast give me more then 5 minutes to get ready? Huh?" Pain pushed rather touchy this morning. "Mom, he wants to talk to you." As Pain started to get ready she didnt notice her mom lighten up so much. She put on her normal sluttyish fishnet clothes and figured to show her black and red thong today, just to piss Sylvain off. She was going to make him like her not the other way around! She had on black gothish makeup and her face was its normal paper white color, that gave her a vampire effect with the dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep.

Pain heared the doorbell ring and decided to go get it before her mom could. "Bonjour, petiete." Sylvain started, pain rolled her eyes but deep down inside loved his french-canadian accent. That was on thing to make her heart melt. "Oh! Sylvain! How's things going with your mom? Are your parents still fighting? Does your shoulder still give you problems?" Pain's mom went on with alot of questions that Sylvain awnsered with out more then one thought. Sylvain's parents at one time new eachother and she treated Sylvain when he wrenched his shoulder up at her work. (Her mom was a nurse.) "Al right are we good to go?" "Never." Pain responded to Sylvains question. "I'll take that as a yes, Pain." When the two got in Sylvain'ssleek black car there was an awkward silence between the two.

After driving a while Sylvain got boredof the silence. "So whatsyourreal name? I know its not Pain." Pain snickered, "Like i'd tell you. Only people i am close to or know deeply, or like/love can know my real name." Sylvain sighed, itwas no use trying with this girl!Yet he wasnt willing to give up. "So i was thinking we could go to the mall or the movies or go-kartracing or something like that?" Sylvain started. She didnt awnser but instead headbanged to Murderdolls in her CD player. But he saw her perk up at the sound of Go-Kart.At the Go-Kart track "So your mom says you guys have a go-kart, and your the only one who's never ever crashed it. She says yourquit the driver and racer." Pain smirked "Let's go." Was her only words before pushing Sylvain down into one, and shegot into car #7. She was off like a rocket as soon as possible and her a Sylvain were actualy having fun racing eachother, except she nearly crashed him sevrel times becuase of rough play.

After they got out of the tracks it wasnear dark. "So,it's notlike you have a curfue oranything right? So you wanna go get some ice creamby the water?" Pain smiled. "Sure." Sylvain got someweird kind Pain had never tried before, and Pain got cookie dough. "You serriously have not tried this kind before?" Sylvain asked and felt shocked as Pain shaked her head no. "Here, try some." Pain hated saying it but she loved it! "YOu wanna try some of mine?" Pain asked. As Sylvain wasabout to try it she pushed it so his tip of his nose was covered in it. She giggled as Sylvainmade a wierdface at her and thenstarted laughing to. "No seriously, do you wanna try some?" This time Sylvain held the cone so he didnt get a nice smell of the icecream also. "Its getting cold and dark out here, you wanna go home?" Sylvain asked Pain seeing her shiver. :"Not unless you want to." She responded. "Come on." Sylvain put his sweater over her. There you go, now your starting to like me huh? Sylvain said in his mind as he stared at the girl.

"Hey, tomorrow, I'll see around 1pm, so you can actualy sleep." Sylvain told her smiling at the much younger girl. "O.k. see you then, sylvain."Sylvain didnt knowwhy when she said his name that his heart skipped a beat and butterflys fluttered in his stomach.


	2. Nightly Chase

Pain woke up earlier then normal. Her mom already knew she was going to go out with Sylvain today so she got ready quickly that morning, and didnt wake up anyone else. It was 9:00 am when she was done. She sat around a bit. Today she decided not to be so gothy. Instead she wore a black top. The top looked like a sports bra, but it had flames on it. She wore normal baggy jeans and boxers. Sometimes the boxers would hang out. She let her hair hang down. All she wore for make up was black eye shadow and masgara. For a few minutes she sat at the computer listening to music and drawing. She listenedto Aerosimth and drew what she felt. She was annoyed when she figured out all her drawings were of Sylvain. She quickly got on the phone and dialed his cell phone number. "Is this Sylvain?"

"Yes. This is Pain right?" Sylvain sounded as if he was already awake for the day.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out earlier?"

"Ahh, you just can't stand me not being around you?" Chuckled Sylvain.

"No, I am just bored." Growled Pain.

"I was just playing. But sure, I'll be over soon." Suylvain sounded thrilled as he hung up the phone.

Pain sat on her front porch with her cd player, David Bowie was in it. She just wanted to be out of the house. As soon as his car pulled in the drive wasy she jumped in. "What's the hurry?" Sylvain smiled.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be cooped up." Pain said.

"Ok, that's acceptable." He grinned at her. "So what do you want to do today?" The whole day felt like it moved to fast then to slow. They spent the whole day on a beach. On of Pain's favorite things to do were sit at the beach and draw or swing. So Sylvain thought it would be fun to swing for a while. Then after a while of just talking they decided to walk along the beach. Sylvain got a call on his cell phone and had to race back to the hotel, Pain had to go with him. The hotel was about a half hour to 15 minutes away from Pain's house. He hurried her to his hotel room. It turned out Rob had locked him self out of his room, and Sylvain had a key to it; just as Rob had a key to Sylvain's room. Pain layed on Sylvain's bed waiting for him. Just as she was comfertable the door opened. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's ok Sylvain. Hey its nearly 10:00, so I should get going." Pain said the words she hated saying. Sylvain realy didn't want to take her home, and she didnt want to go home. When he pulled in the drive way she nearly kissed him, but stopped herself. It would be wronge for her to fall in love with him right now. Besides, she wanted the money.

* * *

Pain came in to her room, happier then she ever was. Sylvain was so perfect in every way. He was nice, and a wrestler, and not to mention a real gentelmen. But yet she refused to let herself fall in love. Just then she noticed something; some of her stuff from her room was missing. One word flashed threw her head: MOM. She quickly ran out of the room and asked her mom; "Where's all my stuff?" 

"I threw it away." She responded. Just then the two got into a heated argument. It lasted an hour or a little less until Pain decided enough was enough. Pain quickly ran from the house in the pouring rain. She had no idea where she was headed. As she ran, she could see a blur of things, she had no idea where her feet would end up leading her. The running slowly started to cease as she came to a door. Slowly she looked upon the door, and read the gold numbers on it. It took her a while before she understood where her feet had lead her to; Sylvain. She didn't even noticed she knocked on the door. Rob opened the door and snickered.

"Hey Sly, you didn't tell me that you were having a visitor tonight." She could hear Sylvain utter a couple confused words. Then Rob said "It's ok man. I was going to leave any ways. See you tomorrow!" Rob pushed by her and went to his room. Pain stood shivering in the door way. She was about to turn away when Sylvain came over to see who the"nightly visitor" was. Sylvain took one look at her and pulled her in his room. He quickly wrapped a blanket around her and sat her on the couch.

"What are doing here? And at this late at night? Did you walk, in THIS weather? What in the world were you thinking?" Sylvain started to yell at her. Pain didn't need him to be yelling at her right after being yelled at by her mom. Then Pain zoned out on him. She quickly got up and ran away from him. Sylvain chased after her, he didn't mean to make her cry either, he just got worried. He got into his car and began to drive around looking for her. He had already lost track of her. 15 minutes into the chase he gave up, he was at a park near the beach. The rain was coming down hard, but he could have sworn that he saw her. Slowly he realised that it was Pain. He jumped out of his car quickly and ran to her. "Pain!" he said running as quick as he could to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry, I never meant to yell at you. It's just that you could have gotten sick, and some problems are going on. And you came in at a bad time." Pain looked up at him. He looked on the brink of tears.

"No, I am sorry. I just, well I had some problems at home and you were the first person I ran to." She said in a sincere tone. Sylvain smiled at her.

"God, I guess I am rubbing off on you then huh?" He said trying to lighten up the mood. Just then a crack of thunder made her jump. She squeezed thightly to him. Sylvain smiled as he took in the embrace. "It's ok. Let's go." She looked up at him. And they each smiled. They walked back to the car, fingers laced.

* * *

**Does anyone like this? No one seems to be intrested. What in the world am I doing wrong?**


	3. to early

**Ok, thanks for the reviews. Its making me feel a whole lot better. THANK YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH!

* * *

**

Pain opened an eye and smiled. Today was going to be a great day. She started to close her eyes again when she saw something or someone move. She squeeked and pushed Sylvain away. Sylvain let out a squal as he fell out of the bed. She quickly cheeked to make sure that she was fully clothed. "What in the world?"

"What's wrong, and why did you push me out of the bed?" Sylvain asked confused as he started to pull himself back up onto the bed.

"I am sorry, I just freaked out and thought... well. You know right?" She said blushing. Sylvain's jaw dropped.

"What? You would KNOW and Remember if _I _did that to you." Sylvain said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, but then what in the world am I wearing? This is too big to be mine!" Pain said with wide eyes.

"It's mine, duh. You needed clothes for the night, and don't worry I wasn't wacthing as you changed." Sylvain reasured her. She looked lost for a minute then frowned.

"Ok then." She flooped back down on the bed and groaned. :"It's WAY to early to get up."

"Um, Pain it's 11:55 am."

"Yeah, like I said way too early." Pain responded closing her eyes.

* * *

**I hope n e one who reads this will PLEASE review. (hint hint)**


	4. My part of the bet?

**_Ok, please review on this. I am sorry for taking so long to update this story, it's just that not alot of people have been reviewing on this. So please try to._**

**_

* * *

_**"Hey, get up." Sylvain said nudging her. 

"Nu, uh." She murmered baring her head deeper into the pillow. Sylvain rolled his eyes at her.

"Hun, it's like 2 pm. Time to get up." Pain, without even looking up, flicked him off.

"Nope." Sylvain, getting kindof anoyed leaped ontop of her. She let out a scream "Ahh! Rape! Help! Help!" She quickly pushed sylvain off of her, he fell to the floor letting out a cuss.

"What was that for? I was just going to tickle you. God!" He said rubbing the back of his head. Pain blushed.

"Umm, sorry?" Sylvian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll remember that one. You wait I'll get you back." He said playfully.

"Oh realy?" She said drawing herself closer to him. "How do you expect to get little ole me back?" Her face was so close to his. At this moment he didn't car about the bet, she was looking kind of cute. She kissed him on the nose, Sylvain let out a sigh, hoping it'd be a little more. Just as she started to pull away he grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. He culd sense her startledness, but hislust was to great to pull away. He pushed her back down onto the bed, never once takinghis lips off hers. Then finnaly he let up and started kissing her neck. "Sly," Pain said trying to get his attention. "Sly," Still no sighn of stoping. He started getting alittle to close as he moved his hand up her shirt. "SLY!" Sylvain, quickly stoped and stared at her.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

Sylvain let out a sigh alittle annoyed. "What?"

"If you fall for me, do I win the bet?" Sylvain rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't in the deal."

"Then get off of me. I intend to win." (**_oh burn lol) _**Sylvain couldn't believe he just heard that.

"What?"

"Well, it's obviouse to see you've fallen for me first, so I think it means I win. And if it doesn't, then I can hold it off."

"You mean, you don't have any feelings for me?"

"I never said that."

"So you do?"

"I never said that I either."

"I am confused."

"Welcome to my world Sly, welcome to my world."

* * *

**_Ok, what do you think? I do take MOST requests if you atleast reveiw I'll be greatfull and then you can ask me for a request via so ttyl!_**


End file.
